


thrum of energy

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pining, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Shippy Gen, auditory voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: May discovers a kink she didn’t know she had.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Pepper Potts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	thrum of energy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tactile sensations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670150) by [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice). 



> This is a companion fic to _tactile sensations_ but both stand alone.

May embraced the breeze that gently fluttered her hair as she rocked in the chair on the porch. The sun was burning bright overhead and she might have called it a perfect day had Tony's death not been the main reason she was at this picturesque cabin to start with. Peter had taken off for another walk down by the lake; she wished he would talk to her but knew he would when he was able. 

She was supposed to be listening for Morgan to stir from her nap, and when she thought she heard someone talking, she went inside to check it out. But when she pressed her ear to Morgan's door, she didn't hear anything. May was about to go back out onto the porch when she heard a guttural sound coming from the direction of Pepper's room. She moved down the hallway slowly, not wanting to intrude. The noise was getting louder, yet still unrecognizable, and she was unable to resist moving closer. 

It was as if someone else's legs carried her down the hall because suddenly she found herself with her ear pressed against Pepper's door, body coming alive. It was as if her body recognized the moans coming through from the room before her brain could process them. It finally became clear to May that Pepper was masturbating...and more startling, that she was incredibly turned on by it. 

May slid to the floor. She kept her ear pressed against the door. A flush crept up her body and filled her cheeks, a mix of embarrassment and arousal. Pepper’s moans were getting louder. The intimacy of hearing someone else’s pleasure sent a thrum of energy through her. Goosebumps covered her forearms. She fingered the button on her jeans, compelled to answer her body's call. 

Before May could get the zipper down, she thought better of it; remembered where she was, that Morgan was sleeping down the hall. May pushed herself off the floor and was about to return to the porch when she heard a body-wracking sob come from the other side of the door. She wasn’t sure what to do now. Pepper had gone from orgasming to crying, and May wasn’t sure she could plausibly barge in and comfort Pepper without revealing she had been listening to what preceded the crying.

She rubbed her face. Realizing she was still warm, May decided to get a glass of water. She drank it down in three gulps and then heard the shower turn on. Crying always gave May a headache so she retrieved a glass of water for Pepper and set it on Pepper’s nightstand with some Tylenol. She wanted Pepper to know she was there for her, as much as she was their kids, but she didn’t want to intrude so she snuck out of Pepper’s room as quietly as she had come in.

* * *

Hours later May lay awake in the guest room. Peter and Morgan had spent the afternoon building a giant fort and Peter had agreed to have a sleepover with her in it, leaving the room to May. After the four of them had shared a quiet dinner, May had opted to take a bath. It didn't have the relaxing effect she was hoping for; no matter what distractions she tried, all she actually thought about was the deep moans she heard through Pepper's door. She had been uncomfortably aroused all afternoon and while she was pretty sure masturbating in your friends guest room just days after her husband's funeral was impolite, she couldn't take the throbbing in her clit anymore.

She wasn't surprised to reach under her pajama pants and find herself wet, body begging her for relief. She shucked her bottoms and wiggled under the covers, letting the sheets tangle in her legs. Tuning into her own body was something she was both practiced and good at. Her nipples were erect and she luxuriated in playing with them; grabbing her breasts, running her hands over her chest and down her stomach made her cunt throb even more. 

She coated her fingers in her own wetness before finding her clit. She was so hard and had been horny for so long the initial touches were a mix of pleasure and pain. She knew how to get herself off quickly, but wanted to draw her orgasm out as long as she could. Afraid to wake anyone in the house, she gathered her nightshirt into her mouth and bit down on it. She made slow strokes over her clit, pressed into her opening, teasing something more. She almost wished she had brought her dildo. As her orgasm built, she focused on her clit, replayed Pepper's carnal moans, the goosebumps from earlier returning, and she came with a sudden burst.

She could feel the sheets damp beneath her, but her body was too languid to do anything about it. She felt relief and as sleep called her, she wasn't sure how she was going to face Pepper in the morning… But that was a problem for future May to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [miri_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo) for the beta help with this and the companion Pepper fic. ♥


End file.
